


Trailer-Bound

by thatonelucky



Category: Betty Cooper - Fandom, Jetty - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, betty and jughead, bughead - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonelucky/pseuds/thatonelucky
Summary: Betty and Jughead are caught in a steamy exchange in FP's trailer when an unexpected guest arrives. How will the pair explain this one?





	Trailer-Bound

                Things hadn’t escalated this quickly on purpose. What with the whole “I love you” scenario, Betty just so happened to find herself being slammed against the kitchen cupboard feverishly kissing her boyfriend. That night was the beginning of Betty’s sinful adventure into the wonderful world of sex. Jughead was new to it too, but he didn’t put it into quite poetic terms as Betty did. When he was “excited”, let’s say, he acted like a completely different person.

                Betty’s favourite part about it all was the dirty stuff he whispered into her ear. Obviously, the rest was just as good. But Betty couldn’t put her finger on why the words he so harshly whispered into her ear made her come undone quicker than anything else. Jughead had his fair share of turn-ons too. Nothing quite as extreme though. It was usually her hips or her hair, just Betty Cooper in general.

                That’s how they created this routine. Every other day for around 3 weeks after their first time, Jughead would invite Betty around to his father’s trailer and they would have their way with each other. Jughead was 100% sure Betty enjoyed this system a lot more than him. She was so eager to get his clothes off, today was no exception.

                Betty shoved Jughead into the nearest wall, ravishing his mouth with her own. She was hungrily grabbing at his torso, grunting in frustration at the material separating her hands from roaming all over his body. Jughead first gasped, but quickly regained composure and pulled her closer. If that was even possible at this point he didn’t know. All he knew was that his hot girlfriend wanted to get him naked and he was perfectly okay with that.

                “Up.” Jughead throatily moaned as Betty bucked her hips in to his.  He grabbed her ass, swiftly picking her up and pushing her against the wall he was previously held in place. Betty squealed light-heartedly, smiling against Jughead’s now swollen lips. He pulled back slightly, looking at the girl in his arms.

                Her blonde tresses were a tangled mess atop her head yet they framed her face almost angelically. Her eyes were closed, her plump lips parted slightly and her chest heaving up and down with her trying to catch her breath. Jughead placed his lips on the delicate skin of her neck, sucking and nipping at it slightly. There was definitely going to be a mark there tomorrow but Betty was in too much pleasure to tell him to stop. And at this point, she didn’t really care.

                Betty grabbed Jughead’s face with both of her hands, pulling his lips back to hers with a burning desire forming in the pit of her stomach. She deepened the kiss, pulling him deeper into her mouth, tongues swirling together. Low groans come from both of the hormonal teens. Hearing Betty only makes Jughead more riled up.

                Jughead moves slightly, stabilising his hold on his girlfriend before walking towards the bedroom. At this point, they both knew the route like the back of their hands, no trips, no stumbles and definitely no second guessing. Betty pulled away from the kiss, taking the opportunity to pull at the hem of her shirt and rip it off. Jughead was confronted by a pastel blue, lacy bralette that was clearly new. He smirked at the sight.

                Throwing her on to the bed, she landed with a squeak. Jughead started taking it slowly, trying to look as sexy as possible whilst taking off his shirt which only made Betty laugh harder. Of course she found him painfully attractive but watching him now was a sight to see. He tugged his bottom lip under his teeth, making it look like he was trying to swallow it whole. His awkward posture was replaced with a confident pose, yet the slow motion was incredibly humorous.

                “Hey, I’m trying here.” Jughead pouted, discarding his shirt over to the door. Betty’s laughs subsided as she kneeled on the edge of the bed, capturing him in another kiss, still smirking. Jughead could feel the smirk which made him pull back, poking his tongue out teasingly. It was nice when there were times like this where they could be playful and passionate at the same time. Betty over exaggerated a wink at him.

                “You’re doing great, Juggie.” She leant up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering into his ear. Jughead shivered with delight; pressing their bodies close together and placing small kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. Betty’s head rolled back, giving him easier access.

                Betty kicked off her skirt and her shoes, sitting back and watching Jughead from the small distance. She noticed that he was still dressed in the skin tight jeans that she couldn’t wait to peel off. Her hands instantly flew to his zipper, Jughead moaned at the contact. But before she even got it halfway, the door to the trailer flew open. The teens flew apart.

                “Jug? You here, son?” They heard FP’s voice ring through the tiny trailer. Both of them flew to their once discarded items of clothing, throwing them on quickly and running from the bedroom in a haze. He was there, how was FP there? Jughead breathed out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding until there was a heavy ache at his lungs. “Oh, I didn’t realise you had company.” Betty blushed, her gaze dropping to the floor.

                “Dad? How’re you here? What-“Jughead breathed heavily, running towards his father and enveloping him into a hug. He was shocked; he didn’t even know what to say. He never thought he’d see his father outside of a jail cell again. FP held him tightly, a single tear falling from his eye. In reality, FP didn’t think he was going to see his son again either.

                “They had inconclusive evidence, I got let out. I’m in the clear.” FP choked out through the thick emotions forming a lump in his throat. Jughead let out a strangled sob, not being able to think of something better that could happen to him. He has the girl of his dreams, his father back and this was only the beginning. Jughead Jones was fighting for the life Betty truly says he deserves.

                “Come here, Betty. You too.” FP chuckled, opening an arm and motioning Betty to come and join the group hug instead of staring at the floor for what seemed like forever. The three of them hugged, cried and talked about life and what’s been happening. Betty could’ve sworn she’d never seen Jughead smile so bright as she watched from the kitchen. The sight was beautiful. Jughead and FP cosy on the sofa, talking and joking around with each other like fathers and sons should.

                “Dinner’s ready!” Betty brought in the plates of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that she had whipped up. Jughead wasn’t the best grocer; she was definitely going with him next time. He always refused the help but Betty knew he needed it. She would make him a list if she had to. She’s a very stubborn lady.

                Even though their time together got interrupted, they couldn’t have wished for this to end another way. All 3 of them laid on the sofa, binging movies all night and Jughead swore from the bottom of his heart that this exact night was the night he promised himself that, one day, he was going to marry that girl.

 


End file.
